


The Boy Next Door (Taekook/ Vkook Fluff)

by Beth1A4



Category: hoseok - Fandom, jimin - Fandom, jin - Fandom, jungkook - Fandom, namjoon - Fandom, taehyung - Fandom, taekook - Fandom, vkook - Fandom, yoongi - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Sweethearts, Cute, Cute Jimin, Cute Jungkook, Cute Kids, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gay Male Character, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Homoromantic, Homosexuality, Innocent Jungkook, Innocent Taehyung, Kid Bangtan Boys, Kid Jimin, Kid Jungkook, Kid Taehyung, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Minor Hoseok/Taehyung, Minor Jungkook/Taehyung, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Summer, Summer Love, Summer Romance, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7989133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth1A4/pseuds/Beth1A4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeon Jungkook expected the summer of '97 to be like the other 13 he'd been alive for. He made plans with his two best friends (Park Jimin and Jung Hoseok) to spend their free days exploring their small town and reading comic books. Everything seemed fun and stress free. That was until a new family moved in next door and Jungkook meets a boy with blonde hair and bright grin. This boy is like no one Jungkook has ever met before and makes him experience feelings he's never had before. But with his past looming close by will Jungkook ever accept the idea he could be gay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Day of Summer

It was the sunlight through the window that woke Jeon Jungkook. Not the sound of his alarm clock or his mother yelling about how late it was. It was the light simulating the beginning of a new day. This was how he preferred to and how he planned on waking up every morning for the whole of summer. Once his senses returned he smiled to himself and rolled onto his back. He felt a wave of relaxation take over him as he starred at the wooden ceiling of his tree-house. This was also where he planned to spend the entirety of summer. In the tree-house his father built for his 13th birthday last year. He could happily spend weeks in here with his friends; reading comic books or playing games. Hell he'd even enjoy just sitting and talking as long as his friends were with him. Speaking of friends Jungkook lifted his head to see his best friend still sleeping in a starfish position across from him. The room had become a heat-box during the sunrise and Jungkook began to get sweaty. He threw off the thin blanket to reveal his Bart Simpson t-shirt. He fell asleep in his clothes last night as he and Park Jimin got caught up playing Battleship and reading almost the whole of his Fantastic Four comic collection. The boys had managed to collect a significant amount of comics over the past 5 years of their friendship. Of course it wasn't just them; the 3rd and final member of the club was Jung Hoseok or Hobi as Jimin and Jungkook often referred to him as. Despite being over a year older than Jungkook and 6 months older than Jimin. Hoseok was often the victim of torment from the duo. He didn't mind of course. They had been best friend's for years, although the horse comments could use some toning down. Jungkook decided it was time for breakfast or rather the growling in his stomach decided for him. Last nights candy and soda didn't exactly hit the spot. He crawled along the carpet of blankets and pillows until he reached Jimin's snoring body. "Jiminie" He whispered poking at the boys orange locks. Originally Jimin's bright orange his was a dare that happened months ago, but he suited the color so much he kept it. Even though he's parents still resented it. But Jungkook had to agree he looked good. "Jiminie" He said a little louder after realising it'd taken more than a whisper to wake Park Jimin. But still, even after raising his voice past a speaking level, Jimin didn't even stir. Jungkook sat back onto his knees and took a deep breath "Jiminie!!" He shouted jumping onto Jimin's back. Jimin woke up with a convulse of breath as Jungkook landed on his back. "Ah! Jungkook!" He yelled being crushed by the younger yet slightly stronger boy "Get off" He used the most of his morning energy to push Jungkook back to the floor. Jungkook laughed as Jimin gave him a glare of grogginess and pain. "Breakfast?" Jungkook asked smiling innocently. Jimin couldn't help but smile at him. Maybe it was the free summer air or maybe it was because Jungkook had this aura about him. You could never be sad or angry around this boy. "Breakfast sounds good Jungkookie" Jimin teased patting his best friend on the back. They both climbed down the ladder until their bare feet hit the freshly cut grass with a dense thud. Jungkook looked up through the tree leaves to where the sun was faintly shinning through. It was fairly low in the sky still. He wondered is his mother was even awake yet. "Nice day" Jimin said focusing on the blue above them "race you to the house" he said pushing Jungkook and speeding off across the garden. "Hey!" Jungkook yelled immediately running after him. Jungkook wanted to get there first, when it came to competitions (especially against Jimin) he always wanted to come first. The house was only a few feet away but Jungkook used all of his effort to try and outrun the smaller boy. He slammed the soles of his feet hard against against the grass that was still fresh with morning dew. Not even Jimin's couple of seconds head start was enough against Jungkook's determination; and he reached the glass door of his kitchen barely a second before Jimin. "I have smaller legs" Jimin said between breathes. "Sure thing Jiminie" Jungkook teased hiding how winded he was. He lead Jimin through the door and into his family kitchen. Jungkook's house was small but so was his family. Since his parents separation a couple months it was just him and his mom. Occasionally his older brother Kim Namjoon would stay over but he mostly lived with their father. "Lucky Charms?" Jungkook asked heading towards the cereal cupboard. Jimin nodded as he took a seat at the too large dining table. He looked at the clock against the back wall it was 9:33. He calculated approximately 5 and a half hours of sleep. Which was much less than he was used too. Jungkook placed a bowl of colorful cereal in front of him and sat across with an almost identical bowl. "Are we going to the lake today?" Jungkook asked taking a mouthful of cereal. "If Hobi's mom isn't still pissed at him" Jimin replied copying him. Although Jungkook was younger than himself, Jimin often looked up to him. Both in the literal and non-literal sense. Jungkook was a strong person, he always managed to go through hard times with a smile on his face. Unaware to Jimin, Jungkook admired him for the same qualities. "I still can't believe Hobi thought he would get away with it" Jungkook smiled to himself. Jimin chuckled "Not only is his mom strict as heck; but she has the nose of a bloodhound"

"She probably smelt the alcohol on his breath before he stepped through the door" Jungkook took a huge mouthful of marshmallows. A week prior to the first day of summer Hoseok had been invited to a party by a boy in the grade above. He was smart enough to know not to miss his curfew, but the 2 drinks he had were enough to nail him a grounding for a week. This meant that he missed the annual summer sleepover the boys have been fortaking in for 3 years now. The first official day of summer was also met by a trip to the lake. This was a new tradition installed last year when they stumbled across a small lake in a wooded area they often ventured into. They liked it there so much they spent the days where it was too hot cooling off in the water. Jimin looked up from his now empty bowl to see Namjoon stood in the doorway. Namjoon signalled for Jimin to be quiet. He complied and Namjoon snuck towards Jungkook who was sipping away at the remaining greyish milk. "Jungkookie!" Namjoon yelled hitting Jungkook on the back. Jungkook jolted and choked on the milk in his mouth "Joonie!" he managed to cough out. Namjoon smiled and took a seat besides his younger brother "Sorry kid". Jungkook wiped the milk from his lips with the back of his hand "Why aren't you at dads?". Namjoon stirred slightly at the question, he gave Jimin a quick glance from across the table before turning back to Jungkook "You know how dad can get" he almost whispered. Jungkook nodded "Yeah, I know". He did know, all too well. He also knew that if it wasn't for his older brother then he would have been forced to stay with the man he hated to call his father. "What are you doing today?" Jimin asked before the awkward silence set in. "Me and Jin have plans to play video games all day" Namjoon laughed "Are you guy's going to the lake?"

"Yeah" Jungkook grabbed the two empty bowls "You can come if you like" He placed the bowls in the sink. "No it's alright, Jin got a Nintendo 64 for Christmas and this is the first time he's letting me play"

"Lucky" Jimin said pouting. "I'll put in a good word for you Jiminie, he might let you play" Namjoon teased knowing there was no way. Jimin's eyes lit up "Really?". Jungkook and Namjoon snickered at Jimin's gullibility. "There's no way Jin would let you" Jungkook leaned against the back wall underneath the clock. Jimin sulked "You guys are bullies". They all laughed again. "Come on Jiminie" Jungkook waved "We should get ready". Jungkook's bedroom was typical for a 13 year old boy right the way to his blue plaid bed sheets. He had torn and crumpled posters on the wall; ranging from his Pearl Jam poster to his various marvel hero's posters. On top his dresser was a dusty small TV/VCR player and stacks of tapes. These mainly consisted of horror movies donated by his father or rather left by his father. Jimin walked over to his backpack on the floor of the room and pulled out some clothes and his toothbrush "Do you think Hobi will be awake?"

"Probably not" Jungkook said looking through the drawers of his dresser "But there's way I'm letting him miss anymore". Jimin laughed before heading towards to the bathroom. Jungkook changed into a pair of denim shorts and a red striped shirt. "Jiminie" He knocked on the door "I gotta brush my teeth". Jimin opened the door wearing his Chicago Bulls jersey, he had toothpaste in the corners of his mouth which Jungkook pointed out as he pushed his way through. Once both boys were cleaned up they headed back to the blue room. Jungkook flopped onto his unmade bed and Jimin joined him so they lay top to tail. "Kookie?" Jimin said after a couple seconds of silence. "Yeah?" Jungkook replied softly. "You know I'm your best friend right?" 

"Yeah" Jungkook repeated. "Why don't you tell me about your dad?" Jimin starred towards the cracking ceiling. Jungkook brought his arm up so it rested on top of his black hair "It's a family thing". Jimin sat up and starred at Jungkook who was trying to avoid his gaze "I thought we were family". Jungkook stirred "It's a private, real family thing". Jimin nodded deciding it wasn't worth getting into "We should go get Horseok now". Horseok was another nickname for Hoseok, which was only used for special occasions where humour was needed. The reason behind the name was because Jimin said Hoseok resembled a horse when they first became friends. The joke would apparently never die. Jungkook cracked a smile. "Race you to Hobi's" Jimin said jumping on his bike. "No fair!" Jungkook said following. Hoseok's house was only a street away from Jungkook's. Both boy's were head to head at first as they peddled with all their strength. Jungkook's passion of winning had dissipated since the morning and now the only motivation he had left was the craving of cold water in the lake. Jimin beat him this time, but only by a front wheel. "I knock you talk" Jimin poked Jungkook's side before knocking on the wooden door. After a couple seconds Hoseok's mom dressed in a nightgown and slippers answered the door. She still had rollers in her hair and a lit cigarette in her hand "Hoseok is still grounded boys" She took a puff. Jungkook looked down the floor. "Could you not excuse him, just this once?" Jimin asked. He knew how much the first day of summer meant to Jungkook and he always wanted to spend it with his best friends. "It's just, he's already missed so much and it's been a week now" Jimin continued. Hoseok's mom sighed "You boys know how to get me"she stepped back "He's still asleep". Jungkook and Jimin walked into the house. "Thank you" Jungkook said as they both headed towards Hoseok's room. "We go in on 3 and pray to god that he's not naked" Jimin stood with his hand against the door handle "Ready?"

"Ready" Jungkook said bracing himself to run. "3" Jimin started "2" He began to push the handle ever so slightly "1". Both boy's charged into the room yelling and screaming whatever random sounds they could make. "Wake up Hobi" Jungkook leaped onto the heap under the bed sheets. "Come on Horseok" Jimin laugh shaking the bed "First day of summer". Hoseok groaned from beneath the pillow. Jungkook stood up and began to dance all over the bed making sure his converse hit Hoseok with every step "Wake up wake up". Hoseok yelled loudly before jumping up and wrapping Jungkook within the bed sheets. Luckily he was clothed. Jungkook gave out a scream as the older boy tackled him. "What are you guys doing here?" Hoseok asked once the calmness hit. "We kicked your door down and broke in" Jimin teased. Jungkook emerged from the pile of black and grey "We knocked your mom out too". Hoseok pushed him back down "Am I un-grounded?"

"You're all clear" Jimin said sitting on the floor. Hoseok smiled "Fuck yeah. I'm gunna get dressed. Is it lake day?" he headed towards his closet. "You know it is" Jungkook said climbing back out. "We should probably go buy something to eat for lunch" Jimin said "It's a long ride to the lake. Hobi how much money do you have?". Hoseok threw his piggy bank at Jimin "Whatever is in there" he turned his attention back to getting dressed. Jimin poured the small amount of change and a couple bills onto the patterned carpet. "8 dollars and 47 cents" He said scooping it up and putting in his pocket "You're mom's being cheap lately". A shirtless Hoseok gave him a glare "Don't think I won't beat you". Jimin and Jungkook laughed. "What's taking you so long Horseok?" Jungkook sat with Jimin on the floor. "I can't decide what shirt to wear" Hoseok replied "and the horse jokes are getting old" he picked up a baseball shirt and turned towards them "How's this?"

"Yankee's?" Jimin asked raising an eyebrow. "They're my dad's team" Hoseok pulled the shirt over his head. When Hoseok was finally done getting dressed they boys made their way to the front yard. Not before Hoseok said goodbye to his mom of course. Jungkook and Jimin climbed onto their bikes "Where's your bike?" Jimin asked. "Ah shit" Hoseok rubbed his dark hair "My mom locked it in the garage"

"Can't you get it out?" Jungkook raised an eyebrow. "I'm banned from that and my TV for another week" He looked down avoiding the smirks of his friends. "Climb on the back" Jimin said "But we're switching half-way". Hoseok grinned and climbed on the back of Jimin's bike grabbing his shoulders "You're getting muscular Jiminie" Hoseok joked. "Shut it or you can run" Jimin rolled his eyes as they set off. They reached the local 7/11 within the hour. Jimin panted as they pulled up outside "You gotta lose some weight Horseok". Hoseok hit him in the arm "I said stop with the horse jokes and I'm skinnier than you". Jimin rubbed his arm "Doesn't feel like it". Hoseok went to hit him again but Jungkook step in-between "Stop guys. What snacks do you want?"

"M&M's" Hoseok said. "You idiot" Jimin blurted out "You can't just eat M&M's"

"That's all your mom eats Jiminie" Hoseok mocked. Jimin went to pushed Hoseok but Jungkook held him back "You guy's stay here. I'll decide what we get" He held his hand out and Jimin placed the money in it. Jungkook headed towards the door before turning back "Don't fight while I'm gone". They both glared at him before glaring at each other. Inside the store were shelves filled with tasty snacks. Even though Jungkook wanted to buy all of them but he fought his temptation and picked up a small loaf of bread and lunch meat. He headed towards the beverages section when he realised he forgot to ask what drinks his friends wanted. He shrugged and grabbed 3 cokes from the back to make sure they were extra cold. With his arms full he made his way towards the counter. He was surprised to see his brothers friend Jin stood behind it playing with his gameboy color in Blue. Jungkook was jealous that Jin got a lot of games but now he knew he must work hard for it. "Hey Jungkook!" Jin said when he realised who was standing in front of him. "Hey" Jungkook replied a little timidly. Jin began to scan the items "You going somewhere?" 

"Yeah me and my friends are heading out for a while" Jungkook played with the pocket of his shorts. "Is that Hoseok? He's in the same grade as Namjoon right?" Jin motioned to the window. Jungkook looked over at his two best friends who were wrestling each other "Yeah, why?". Jin twitched his nose "That guys a little weird" Jin motioned a circle around his head before scanning the last coke bottle "four fifty". Jungkook handed him the money in the exact amount and packed the food and drinks into his backpack. "He's not weird, Hobi is one of the coolest people I've ever met" Jungkook headed towards the door "Enjoy your video games Jin". Jimin and Hoseok immediately stopped wrestling when Jungkook returned. "Did you get M&M's?" Hoseok asked. "No, I got us real food" Jungkook reached into his pocked and handed the remaining money to Hoseok "Come on I wanna get there before noon". They all jumped onto their bikes and set off again. The heat of the day was beginning to set in as they reached their checkpoint. They were still around 10 minutes away from the woods but the heat of the day was setting in and the boys needed a break. "Stop here" Jungkook said breaking on the dirt road. Hoseok stopped immediately almost making Jimin fall he let out a small yell as his feet hit the floor "Watch it Horseok" Jimin said. The boys stopped in the same place every time they so Jimin should have known when to jump off. The reason they stopped at this point was so they could admire the view. From the top of the hill they were stood on they could see the entire forest that separated their town of Clearport from the town of Vindale. The boys had promised their parents they wouldn't cross into the other town as it had a reputation as being dangerous. Even though on the odd occasion they would venture along the river streams and technically enter Vindale but even they weren't foolish enough to go into the town completely. "It gets cooler each time" Jungkook said staring down the valley. The sun was high at this point and shone above the dead grass below. The trees however were still alive and green even though this summer was already turning out to be the hottest in years. Hoseok wiped the sweat from his forehead "Got any drinks?" he asked Jungkook. "We'll have them when we reach the lake" Jungkook grabbed his bike "Let's go!". Before the Jimin and Hoseok could even react Jungkook had sped off down the hill still yelling at the top of his lungs. This was his favourite part, the 20 second rush of riding down the hill as fast as his bike would let him. The breeze flowing over his body and the thought of being free from all his problems for a while. Everyone looks at growing up as the way to be free, but Jungkook knew that true freedom only happens when you're young and he wanted to make it last as long as possible. He didn't stop at the bottom of the hill but instead head into the long dead gross towards the entrance of the woods. Jimin caught up to him and they both pulled up hip deep in the grass. "Where's Hobi?" He asked realising he wasn't on the back of Jimin's bike. They both looked towards the hill and saw Hoseok running down covered in dust and barely keeping his balance. "Hurry up Horseok!" Jimin shouted. Jungkook nudged him before cracking a smile. When Hoseok reached his dongsaengs he was too exhausted to hit them for leaving him behind. "Are you okay?" Jungkook asked as his Hyung was desperately gasping. "No" Hoseok joked finally standing up "That's big hill". Jimin wrapped an arm around him "Exercise is good for you". The boys gingerly made their way through the bushes and tree's holding branches back for each other as they went. The forest was dark at first but as they made their way closer to the lake the tree's thinned out and the heat shone through. The lake itself was barely even a lake at all. It was small, not like a pond of course but it wasn't the size of lakes you see in movies. The boys didn't mind though, it was theirs and they could do anything they wanted too. As the lake came into view their eyes lit up, non literally and literally as the sun radiated off the clear water. They ran towards it almost instantly, Jungkook shedding his backpack as they did. They stumbled to take off their shoes and socks. Hoseok was first to reach the water mostly likely because he forgot to wear socks this morning. Jimin was next as he neatly placed his socks into his shoes before jumping in and splashing Hoseok. Jungkook hadn't even taken his shoes off as he watched his friends splash around. He wanted to make this moment last, he took a deep breath and let the heat hit his skin. "Jungkookie" Jimin yelled "Hurry up!". Jungkook gave in. When he hit the water the feeling was soothing. The water wasn't too deep his head was above it if he stood on his tiptoes. This time last year he would have been under the water. Jimin however was forced to swim in order to keep his nose from going under. "Hey watch this" Jungkook yelled before flipping under the water. His hyungs watched as he lifted his skinny legs into the air, his knees just at the water-line. Jungkook kicked around before flipping back around and giving them a cheeky smile. "I can do that too" Jimin said pouting "Watch". He attempted to flip like his younger friend but hit the water with a crash before sinking. He jumped back up and choked up some water. Jungkook and Hoseok couldn't contain their laughter as Jimin's cheeks turned a bright pink. "Nail it" Hoseok said giving him a little push "Time for lunch?" he made his way out of the water and sat on an exposed rock. Jungkook and Jimin followed him. "What'd you buy Jungkookie?" Jimin took a seat on the hard ground. Jungkook rummaged through his backpack, he pulled out the cokes and handed two to Jimin who handed one back to Hoseok. Hoseok drank almost half instantly. The running must have took it out of him. Jungkook took some bread and meat and slapped a couple sandwiches together for his hyungs. He sat next to Jimin as they ate and watched the sunlight reflect off the water of the lake. His t-shirt was stuck to him through both swimming and sweating. "It's hot today boys" Hoseok wiped his head with his hand. "It's summer" Jimin said rolling his eyes. "It's Florida" Jungkook added "It's always hot". Hoseok laughed "Yeah, but last winter it got to 41. I had to wear a coat" he moved down so he was sat facing his younger friends. "Have you guys seen Juhyun recently? She got so hot"

"Juhyun in your class?" Jimin asked "She's alright but Jiho is hotter". Hoseok rolled his eyes "That's only because you've had a crush on her since we were 10". Jimin blushed "shut it Horseok" He turned to Jungkook who was playing with the cap of his soda "Jungkookie? Who do you think is hotter?". Jungkook shrugged "I don't know. Their both okay". Jimin pushed him "You gotta choose"

"Juhyun" He replied not paying attention. Hoseok gloated believing he won in the "Choose The Hottest Girl" contest. But in reality Jungkook didn't choose Juhyun because he thought she was hot. In fact he didn't really have an interest in any of the girls at the school. But he knew if he would have chosen Jiho then Jimin would have gotten jealous. It was getting late but the boys didn't notice. They had kept themselves busy, they built a tree swing out of a piece of blue rope they found deeper in the woods. The sun was beginning to set behind the tree's and it casted a pink glow in the sky. "Guys?" Jungkook said grabbing his backpack "We really gotta go". Jimin and Hoseok clicked on to what was going on. "Oh man"Jimin struggled into his shoes "My dad is gunna kill me" 

"Your dad?" Hoseok pulled on his shoes "My mom is gunna kill me". They began to scramble through the darkening woods. Making sure branches didn't hit the friend behind them. When the reached the bikes they didn't have time to decide who was pedalling. Whilst Jungkook and Jimin pushed their bikes up the hill Hoseok was in front and showed no sign of slowing down. When they reached the top Jimin pulled up along side him "Jump on you can't run home". Hoseok immediately jumped on and they sped off as fast as they could. They didn't even stop the admire the colors of the setting sun behind them. It was almost pitch black when Hoseok jumped off Jimin's bike outside of his house "bye guys" he said running towards it. They both said bye before they both sped off towards their houses. "What's that?" Jimin asked stopping in the road. Jungkook pulled up alongside him and look where Jimin was staring. There was a truck parked outside Jungkook's next door neighbours. "Moving truck?" Jungkook said. Jimin shrugged "I really gotta get home. I'll see you tomorrow" He began to peddle away towards his home. "Bye" Jungkook said. He jumped off his bike and headed towards his house. "Jungkook!". He turned around to see his mother waving from their neighbours door way. He propped his bike against the fence and walked towards her "We're greeting the new neighbours" She ushered him inside. The house was nicer than theirs, despite the lack of furniture. "This is my youngest. Jeon Jungkook" His mother introduced him to the neighbours. A tall man with hair blacker than his own shook Jungkook's hand " I'm Roowon and this is my wife Seolhyun". She was blonde, it looked dyed but Jungkook couldn't tell the difference. "How old are you Jungkook?" She asked smiling. "I'm 13" He replied "Almost 14". Her eyes lit up. "That's the same age as our youngest. He's out in the back yard. Would you please introduce yourself, he can be a little shy". Jungkook nodded "Sure". Seolhyun placed a hand on his shoulder and showed him the way to the backyard "Thank you. I was terrified he wouldn't make any new friends". Jungkook shrugged "I'm sure we can make friends". She thanked him and smiled again before returning. Jungkook opened the back door the revealed a large green garden although it was hard to tell in the dark. The boy was sat on the wall facing the back fence. He hadn't notice anyone was stood there, he seemed interesting in something over the garden fence. "Um, hello?" Jungkook called out "I'm Jungkook I live next door. Your mom said we should talk" Jungkook kicked his feet slightly as he spoke. The boy looked towards Jungkook before jumping off and walking towards him. Once the light from the door hit him Jungkook could see him clearly. He had bright blonde hair and hazel eyes that sparkled in the yellow glow. He was wearing a plaid shirt that was far too big for his slim body and was falling from his left shoulder. He was the same age as Jungkook but had a more childlike presence about him that Jungkook could see in his flashy, toothy grin. He felt something spark inside his gut as he looked towards the boy. It was a mixture of excitement and attraction but then guilt and dread. He wasn't sure what the feeling was or why he was feeling this way. The only thing he did know was that whoever this boy was he had something special about him. "Hi" the boy said stopping in front of Jungkook and holding out a mucky hand "I'm Taehyung".


	2. Winter Days

It was a dull winter afternoon when Jungkook first fell victim to his fathers drunken rage. The winter of 1991 had been rough, snow storms and temperatures reaching below freezing almost every day. School had been cancelled so Jungkook and Namjoon had been spending their days at home playing in the bedroom they shared until day Namjoon left. "I'm bored" Jungkook said pushing his toys away and sitting back on his knees. "We can play a game" Namjoon sat with him on the floor. Jungkook jumped up "Hide and seek!" it was his favourite game back then but the thought of playing it now was enough to cause a panic attack. "I'll count" The older brother turned to face the wall and began to count. Jungkook felt an adrenaline rush as the numbers started began to count down. He ran from the room his small, chubby legs moving as fast they could. He looked around the hallway and make the quick decision to hide in their parents room.

The room was dimly lit and the bed was unmade. He couldn't hide under there it was too obvious. "SEVEN, EIGHT" Namjoon yelled from the other room. Jungkook's heart raced and he quick jolted into the built-in closet. He positioned himself between his fathers black office suit and his mothers yellow frock that she hadn't been able to wear since she was pregnant with him. He tried not to trip over the shoes and fallen clothes on the floor as he knelt down and closed the doors trying not to trap his little fingers. It was dark in there with the door closed. He was scared but the excitement of wining the game was far more important. "READY OR NOT HERE I COME" Namjoon yelled. He already knew where his little brother would be he heard him run and stumble into the closet. He snuck into the room where Jungkook was hiding "Oh Jungkookie?" he cooed. He pretended to look under the bed "Not here" he pouted "Maybe he went downstairs". Jungkook covered his giggling mouth with his hands at the thought he had deceived his older brother.

Namjoon smiled to himself and turned to leave the room only to be met with a tall, dark figure in the doorway. A rush of fear overwhelmed him as well as the stench of alcohol and cigarettes. You see, due the snow storm that day it had become impossible for his father to commute to his work and so he stayed home. With nothing else to do all day his father turned to drinking to cure the boredom. The issue with this was that his father was a mean drunk and today he was very drunk. "What the fuck are you doing in here?". The words made Namjoon freeze "N-nothing. Just playing daddy"

"Bullshit" His father was getting angrier by the second "All you kids do is cause trouble. I never fucking wanted you" he grabbed Namjoon by the arm. His fingers digging in to the soft skin. Namjoon let out a small yell as his father threw him from the room and onto the hallway floor. Jungkook could hear the yelling and banging from inside the closet. He began to get worked up as his childish imagination set in. He let out a quiet whimper but it was loud enough for his dad to hear. He snapped his head towards to closet and Namjoon quickly realised his baby brother was in danger. His father began to walk across the room towards Jungkook. "No dad!" Namjoon attempted to stop him but he was far too strong. He pushed Namjoon back to the floor "I've had it with you little shits!" he slapped Namjoon across the face. The stinging immediately set in as a small Namjoon held his cheek and tears began to fill his eyes. Too shaken to prevent what was about to happen next.

The more shouting and banging the more Jungkook to cried. Tears were falling down to his chin and he was calling for his mom. He thought the light breaking through was a sign of safety. He looked up from his hands too see his dad with rampant eyes, gritted teeth and clenched fists. He knew he wasn't safe. "You fucking little bastard" his hands wrapped around Jungkook's shoulders as he dragged him from the closet almost crushing them. He was crying harder than before and attempting to free himself from the painful grip by throwing himself from side to side. His father pulled him from the closet so quickly he left carpet burns along the back of his calves. He lifted Jungkook so he was face to face with him leaving his toes 4 feet from the ground "I fucking hate you" his grip tightened on Jungkook's shoulders. Jungkook's small hands attempted to push them off but he was no match. Namjoon wanted to fight back but the fear was too much and he was glued to the ground. Their father then proceeded to slam Jungkook against the wall. His tiny body hit it back first. The noise filled the room and left a heavy atmosphere as Jungkook hit the floor. Everything was still for a moment until Jungkook let out a gut-wrenching scream. It was filled with agony and fear. Namjoon rushed over to his little brother and cradled him. Their father stood there staring at them with glossy red eyes. He showed no remorse for the children he had just traumatised. "This family is a fucking nightmare" was the last thing he spat at them before stumbling out of the room. 

That was the only time he attacked them that viciously. Jungkook had a large bruise on his back for weeks and he figured he would get sent to jail if anyone were to notice. He opted for more verbal than physical abuse for the next 6 years until the day his wife gained the courage (and the financial security) to kick him out. Although he refused to leave without taking one of his children. Namjoon wanting to protect his little brother volunteered to leave with him. He would be able to move out in a few years anyway. Their mother had also become a victim to the verbal abuse, it had turned into an insecure shell of who she used to be. If it wasn't for his friends, Jungkook may have become the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small chapter for now. I have been busy with college but I will upload a full chapter soon :)


	3. Author's note

I'm sorry to say that I won't be completing the story. I just feel inadequate with what I have written. At this point I'm unsure if I will take the idea and change the writing, I'll leave the story up in case I change my mind. Hopefully I'll have some idea's soon. I really appreciate those who took the time to read and I'm sorry to anyone waiting for an update. Thank you so much for giving my little story a chance!


End file.
